All I Wanted
by holkinns
Summary: A new student which from the US transfers into Hogwarts. Will things look brighter for her? Find out!...Blah with my summary...im aimin for HPmy character and a little of DMmy character...Please read and review!
1. Meet Holly

A/N: This is another one of my stories. And again, I do not own anything.. it's all J.K. Rowling! Only thing that is mine are my character(s) and the plot!  
  
Summary: A new student which from the US transfers into Hogwarts. Will things look brighter for her? Find out! Please read and review!  
  
~~In America~~  
  
Just yet another typical hot, Midsummer Day while Holly was lying around in her bedroom singing to herself with some of her favorite songs. She wasn't allowed to sing at all unless she's alone or away from people around her. It is a big ordeal because she was a part siren. Myth has it that sirens are magical creatures that have the most beautiful singing that lures men into a trance. They would either make them procreation or eat them for dinner, so to speak. Her grandmother was half siren and half muggle.   
  
Holly loves to sing, but she doesn't like it either because she always makes a guy fall into her trance. She found out that she was a siren when she turned 13 because that's when the powers start working to her singing. She always thought the guys liked her for her but then it was really her singing that made them like her. After she found out what she was, she began feeling depressed about it because she always wanted to have a guy fall her, for her, not some singing that makes them like you. The trance will wear off after sometime, since she was part siren.  
  
She was having a nice quiet time to herself when she heard a tapping on her window. She lifted up her head to see what was the noise when she saw an owl was looking at her with a piece of parchment envelope was hanging 'bout it's little legs. Holly has been to many different wizardrying schools. So many that she lost count. And for most she's been to, they usually get their mail by owl posts. She got up and opened the window.   
  
The owl swooped in and dropped the parchment in her hands and the owl flew out the window. She looked at the front of the envelope which says "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". She looked curious and felt that she heard of this school before. She flipped it over to open the seal of the envelope. She read through the parchment and she looked astonished for a few moments and she sat down.   
  
'Wow..' She thought. She was lost for words.  
  
The most other schools she went to were either here where she lives in America, but now she's going halfway around the world to a whole different place and culture. She was felt really excited because she always wanted to go to England for quite awhile now and was looking forward to her new school.   
  
She noticed something that there was another parchment in the envelope and unfolded the parchment and read it. It was a list of things that she needed for her new school year. She looked through it again and she noticed that there was going to be dances and balls that were going to be held during the year. She was curious about the dances and hoped for the best this year. She took her mind off it and read the list of supplies over again.  
  
Sooo... whatcha think??? Like my idea? Sorry for making it soooo short.. it's b/c I wanna see if any of you like it...and if you do I'll post more... I want get at least 1 or 2 replies!...   
  
I don't like the title... but it's the only thing that came to mind. Well, anyway.. remember... please read and review! 


	2. Harry gets goin'

A/N: Well since there's no one is replying...I'll just post this one up! I think I like this part better than the first chapter... Well anyway...please read and review!  
  
------  
  
~~in England~~  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
Just another hot, sunny day when I something swooped into my room. A tiny, little owl landed on my shoulder and pulled his leg out.  
  
"Hey Pig!" I took the letter and Pig flew back up around my room, wildly. After a few moments, I settled Pig in the cage with Hedwig. Hedwig gave a low hoot at this, but I ignored it. I sat down on my bed and I opened up the letter and it was no other than Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey! How are you holdin' up at the Dursleys'? Well! I was wondering if you could come and stay with us as soon as you get this letter. Please write SOON!   
  
Ron  
  
"He seems really anxious." I chuckled to myself.   
  
'Well, all I have to do is ask, but that's not going to be easy.' I thought out loud.   
  
So I got out of my room and went downstairs. I got into the kitchen and as usual, Uncle Vernon was reading his daily newspaper and Aunt Petunia was making lunch. Dudley stomped right behind and deliberately bumped into me and said,   
  
"Out of my way!!" as he went to seat himself down on the table.   
  
"Popkin'! Are you hungry? I have lunch for you!" she said as she settled down a plate of food on the table for Dudley.  
  
"Ahem..." I started to get their attention.  
  
They obviously didn't hear me so I did it again,   
  
"Ahem!!..."   
  
"What do you want, boy?!" Uncle Vernon growled, without putting down his paper.  
  
"My friend Ron asked me to stay over at his place for the rest of the summer.." I began.   
  
"And you wanted to ask me if you can go?" he asked in a low growl.   
  
"Um..well...exactly!"   
  
"And let you have fun with your freaky little friends??? NOO!!!" he roared, as he settled his paper down.  
  
"What?!!" I shouted.  
  
"You heard me!!" he growled, as his face turned little purple.  
  
"Let the boy go. He's better off there than here and he won't bother us if he's away from us." Aunt Petunia said simply.   
  
Uncle Vernon stared at Aunt Petunia and back to me for a minute and then said,   
  
"All right!!! But don't come crawling back with your filthy hands when you're in trouble!! I don't want to waste my time with you anyway!!" He yelled. As he said this, he still looked purple faced and grabbed his paper back up to his face.  
  
"Umm..okay, thanks!" I said, holding back my joy and I walked out of the kitchen as fast as I could. 'Yes! Finally, I'm going to get out of this hell hole!' I thought.  
  
I hurried out of piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. I settled down on my desk and a quick letter to Ron. I rolled the parchment up and headed towards Hedwig's cage and took Pig out. Pig stoke out his little leg so I can tie the letter to it. After that, Pig took off.  
  
Since I finished my summer assignments (which was a miracle), I had nothing else better to do. So, I decided to pack up for tonight. I went and stuffed everything into my trunk.  
  
"Hmm..I never noticed that I'm this bad at packing things." I thought out loud. I scratched that out of my mind and packed the rest of my things into my trunk.  
  
::later that night::  
  
~Harry's PoV~  
  
I was lying on my bed, waiting in my room when I heard Uncle Vernon yelling from below.  
  
"BOY!! GET DOWN HERE!!"   
  
"Welllllll, no need to hear THAT twice..." I mumbled to myself.  
  
I grabbed my trunk, Hedwig's cage and I headed my way downstairs. When I got down, I saw Ron waiting for me at the doorstep.  
  
"Hey mate!" he greeted. "Hey Ron!" I said, dropping my trunk with a thud.  
  
"Boy, you better get out of here or else I'll KICK you out!!" he growled loudly, with a slight purple face.  
  
"Okay, okay.. I'm leaving!" I said, trying to pull my trunk.  
  
Ron walked up and helped me with my trunk and we headed out the door.   
  
"Hmm... looks like he has PMS... Ginny acts like that when it's her 'time' of month." He muttered, as I heard a slam of the door.  
  
"Hah.. this is nothing. You should see him when he's NOT angry." I laughed, as we got to the car.  
  
"Hey good evening, mate!" George and Fred greeted.  
  
"Hey! C'mon! Lets get out of here!" was all I can say as Ron and I stuffed my trunk into the car. I went in with Hedwig's cage in my arms. After that, we took off to the Burrow.   
  
------  
  
How did you like this chapter? I hope so! Well please remember to review!   
  
[Edited: Sorry 'bout that.. I messed up but I changed it.] 


	3. Goodbye USA and hello England!

A/N: Hello! Thanx for reviewing! I'm not the best writer as you can see...soo its not a surprise if I get a lot of wrong here and there...and I have no clue on whats beta reader...can someone tell me?? Sorry=\... Well anyway...on with the story! please read and review!  
  
~~back in America (in the muggle Airport)~~  
  
I was listening to my cd player when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my grandmother.   
  
"You better hurry or you'll miss your flight." she said, calmly.  
  
"All right." I took my headphones off and stuffed it in my bag. Then got up and headed for the gateway.  
  
"I'm going to miss you" she said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Grandma"   
  
"Don't have too much fun while you're there." she said, teasingly.  
  
"I won't." I chuckled, as I hugged her tightly.  
  
"Okay now, off you go." she said, letting go of me.  
  
"Okay, bye Grandma!" I turned and walked off.  
  
"Goodbye Holly!" she shouted.  
  
*in the plane*  
  
As soon as I sat down in my seat, I got out my cd player and listened to my music. I hummed quietly to myself. Then took a last look and whispered,  
  
"Goodbye USA! Gonna miss ya!" and turned back to my music.  
  
After a couple hours, I decided to take out one of my weekly issues of Teen Witches. I flipped through some pages until something caught my eye. I looked at the page and she saw someone that looked very familiar.  
  
'Hmm...Who IS he?' I thought.  
  
I was looking at the picture of a boy around my age and was looking rather annoyed. Then I noticed something on his forehead.   
  
"Harry....Potter?!" I thought out loud.  
  
The little article under it was and Rita Skeeter, the reporter, had interviewed Harry and the look on his face isn't exactly pretty. It mentioned that he goes to Hogwarts and then I realized something.   
  
"So, no WONDER that Hogwarts was so familiar to me." I smacked my head.   
  
~PoV ends~  
  
After a few more hours, the plane finally was about to land. She was nervous. In her parchment she was holding says that she was going to meet someone named Hagrid. It said that she'd know what he looks like when she sees him. When she read that line, she got confused and said,   
  
"I'll know when I see him?"  
  
When she got off the plane and headed out of the gateway. A lot of people were walking fast and pushing her, while she was trying to find her way out. She looked around to find Hagrid, but there was no sign of him. Then she noticed someone talking very loudly.  
  
"Outta my way! S'cuse me!" A very large man said.  
  
"Oh my...Is that him?" she said quietly to herself.  
  
" 'Olly! Are yeh here?!" He said.   
  
"Well.. that answered my question." she giggled as she tried to walk up to him.  
  
"Hagrid?! Is that you?!" she called out as she walked up to him.  
  
"Ah! 'olly nice ter meet yeh!" he beamed at her through his bushy beard.   
  
"Oh! Nice to meet you too, Hagrid!" she said.   
  
They shook each other's hands. Hagrid's hand was three times larger than Holly's and he shook a little too much and shook her.  
  
"All righ' now... We should better get goin'.." He said.  
  
"Oh, where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"We are headin' ter get yer thin's an' then we are goin' ter get what ya need." he explained.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
As Hagrid lead the way to a place where Holly had NO clue about, she walked up to Hagrid to see where they were going.  
  
"O' we're just goin' to Diagon Alley." he looked down at Holly as they walked. "Tha's where we are gonna get yer books from!"  
  
"Ah...okey dokey." Holly said, happily. "Oh...and a another thing...Where am I going to stay? Since school doesn't start for like another few days...." she asked.  
  
"Oh...Yer gonna go to the little hotel there for the next few days. An' when yeh go to King's Cross...the train station yer goin' ter by the way, I'll be goin' ter send a word to Mr an' Mrs. Weasley ter get yeh there." he explained.  
  
"Ohhh...um..who's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" she asked while trying to get every bit of what Hagrid was saying.  
  
"They were the ones were kindly enough ter get yeh ter King's Cross." he said, simply.  
  
"Ah..got it."  
  
As they got to the hotel and checked out Holly's room, they put her bags and headed off to get her books for her new year at Hogwarts.  
  
------  
  
Soo, how was it?? Kinda boring b/c nothing happens in this chapter.. Sorry 'bout that... I don't know what to write...soo yea..and Holly is the same year as the trio..and that's not a surprise either(I hope?) Lol..okay.. Please remember to review! 


	4. The new girl

A/N: Hey everyone! I like to thank all who read my story and those who reviewed! Y'all made my day^_^ ...well for the beta reader thing...I was thinking...will you do it for me Libby? Since you notice a lot of mistakes and all. Also b/c you were the only one that told me to change some things in it lol...well if you can then just email me at h0lkinns87@hotmail.com Okay now. On with the story! And please read and review!  
  
------  
  
~~Harry's PoV~~  
  
Well just a few more days left until we go back to Hogwarts. We're all eating breakfast and talking. Ron was telling Hermione and me about the new student that was going to start in our school and she was in our year. Then I asked,   
  
"Do you know what her name is?"  
  
"Oh, I overheard mum talking with Hagrid about her. And I believe her name was Holly Huey." he explained, while he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh, I see."   
  
"Wow.. can't you blieve that she came here from America? And she went to at least 10 different schools! It must have been rough for her." Hermione said, thoughtfully.  
  
"How did you know all that, Hermione?" I asked, while Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well...if you two weren't talking about Quidditch the whole time during the feast in last term, then you would've known all this!" she said, scornfully.  
  
"Hey, it's not our fault that the speeches from the last three years were all the same and boring!" Ron complained.  
  
"Oh...honestly, Ron!" Hermione huffed.  
  
"Okay, Hermione. You're right. We should've listened and we'll listen to them from now on." I said, trying to break their argument.  
  
Hermione gave a loud snort and said, "Ha! Yeah right."  
  
"Okay, okay! You're right again! Stop picking on me!"   
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Sorry, Harry. Next time, just actually listen to what he says."  
  
"All right." I said, and changing the subject, "Want to go to Diagon Alley after we finish eating?"  
  
"Sure." they both answered.  
  
"How about you two?" I turned to Fred and George.  
  
"Ah...no can do mate." Fred said, "Got things to do." he said grinning like a freak. George just laughed at his comment.  
  
"You got things to do all right." George grinned at him, while elbowing him, playfully.  
  
"Oh, shut up, George. You got things to do too." Ron said.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed on Ron's comment and George blushed, slightly.  
  
After they finished eating, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got ready to go. They stood in front of the fireplace and each took a handful of floo powder and yelled out, "Diagon Alley!".  
  
------  
  
Soo, how was it?? Ack...it was kinda short huh? Sorry if it was... Don't really know what to write! Well hope you liked it.=) And please to remember to review! 


End file.
